


The Wrath of Wronged Older Siblings

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Boil's an idiot, Brief Mention of Blood, Cody can't take his shit anymore, Crack, Funny, Gen, Mentions of Concussions, Siblings, brief description of physical injury, the wrath of a wronged older sibling is a powerful thing, younger siblings should be wary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan knows better than to get in the middle of two brothers when one has wronged the other. He'll watch from the sidelines, thank you very much.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 279





	The Wrath of Wronged Older Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This is, oddly enough, currently one of the stories I am most proud of. I worked on it for an hour and a half at most and I honestly think it's the best (and easiest) thing I've written in days. Anyway, hope you like it.
> 
> The description of injury doesn't last long and is easy to skip, if you would rather not read it.

The day had gone well. The 212th had taken out all the droids in their current zone with limited casualties. And with the 501st equally as successful, that meant the planet would be free of Separatist occupation by tomorrow evening, leaving them free to work through clean-up and head back up to the cruiser.

But for tonight, they were settled into camp for some rest, waiting for morning to come.

Obi-Wan especially was enjoying the peace and quiet of the wide open air of this planet. He’d chosen a spot just a little ways from camp - where the stars were absolutely gorgeous - to sit and meditate awhile.

He was breathing deep and easy, the gentle curve of a smile on his lips, when footsteps approached.

“General, Sir?” one of his troopers said. He had a note of urgency in his voice.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and turned, finding Dip standing there.

“Hello, Dip,” he greeted the man. “What can I do for you this evening?”

Dip shifted his weight nervously between his feet.

“You’re needed in the med tent, Sir.”

Obi-Wan frowned.

“Why?”

“It’s Cody.”

The Jedi Master stood. Dip turned once again towards camp, leading his general with wide, striding steps.

“Is he okay?” Obi-Wan asked seriously.

“Think he insisted that he’ll be fine. Helix wanted you to come anyway. There was a bit of a… situation,” Dip explained.

“What kind of a situation?” Obi-Wan arched a single brow in question.

“I actually don’t know, Sir. Wasn’t told,” the trooper responded on a shrug. “Was told to find you, and that’s all they said.”

It didn’t take long to get there.

Dip fell back a few paces from the tent, heading off to whatever it was he’d rather be doing.

Obi-Wan paused at the sight that greeted him just outside the tent flap, though.

Boil sat in the dirt, looking absolutely miserable, and not in a sad way. No, this was the look of a man who knew he’d fucked up and was waiting for the other shoe to drop. That was the look of a younger brother, fearfully awaiting the wrath of a wronged older sibling.

Obi-Wan just shook his head a little to himself. Nope. He would deal with that in a minute. He would have to find out what kind of trouble the man was in before he even tried to touch that with a ten foot pole.

So he steeled himself and brushed his way into the med tent.

This sight was equally as bad, but in a wholly other way.

This was Cody, sat down on a cot, with Helix in a steady chair beside him. The side of Cody’s face where his scar should have been was all red and torn open. He was still a bit bloody where Helix was working a suture in and out to stitch the wound closed.

“Good Force, what happened to you?” he questioned, shocked.

Cody’s eyes flickered up to him, but he didn’t move, sitting perfectly still for Helix while he worked. Obi-Wan could feel waves of anger rolling off his commander in the Force. He would have been concerned for his safety if he couldn’t tell the feeling wasn’t directed at him.

“I would shake my head if I could,” Cody responded, his tone carefully controlled and absolutely flat. “Not tonight. I don’t want to talk about it. Helix will give you the full report when he’s finished. Just _please_ , keep _him_ ,” Cody gestured pointedly towards the tent flap, “away from me.”

Obi-Wan stared, wide-eyed, at his commander before nodding slowly. He sat in an unused cot and waited patiently for Helix to finish. Once the stitches were done, he performed a couple of tests on Cody, searching his eyes and asking him questions. Afterwards, he placed a little metal covering over Cody’s left eye and then sealed a bacta patch over the wound.

Cody was instructed to lie down on his cot while Helix gave his report to Obi-Wan.

After being told what had happened and how Cody had come to have this injury, Obi-Wan could only contain his laughter because of the renewed waves of pure, wronged sibling rage radiating off of the commander.

Helix said that Cody would stay overnight in the med tent so he could monitor the concussion he currently had.

Obi-Wan nodded and thanked the man. Before he left the tent again, he grasped Cody’s hand bracingly, telling him to take it easy. Cody squeezed his hand right back, which he figured was a good enough sign, and told him he’d try.

Outside, Obi-Wan decided that he wouldn’t even deal with Boil tonight. He was sure Cody had a plan to get back at his brother, and woe to the person who got in the way of that. So all he did was shoo that man away to his tent, telling him to give Cody a wide berth for awhile.

*

The next morning, the 212th met up with the 501st on their way to the final zone that needed clearing. Obi-Wan led the march feeling strangely handicapped with Cody somewhere in the middle of the group, riding side carriage on a speeder. Helix had not cleared him for marching.

He smiled at the sea of white and blue that appeared before him though.

Anakin found his way to Obi-Wan’s side easily, Ahsoka and Rex trailing after him with confident smiles.

“Ready to take ‘em out, Master?” Anakin asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Of course,” he responded in kind.

His next train of thought was cut off, however, by the sound of very angry footsteps approaching from behind him.

Cody strode right past him and straight up to Rex, Boil in tow and gripped hard by his elbow. The commander shoved Boil bodily at Rex, who then had to catch the trooper to keep them both from toppling over. Cody wavered a little on his feet, his balance still not quite what it would preferably be.

“Today,” he said, venom dripping from his tone, “he’s _your_ problem.”

Rex righted himself and Boil, ignoring the distressed trooper now at his side. His eyes widened at the sight of Cody’s new wound, covered eye, and crisp white bacta patch.

“Cody! What happened to your face?”

“Excellent question!” Cody declared. His one visible eye turned to Boil, who visibly shrank away from the gaze. “Care to answer that, Boil?”

“It- it was an ac-accident!” Boil defended, sounding just as miserable as he had been the night before.

“What was-?”

“He threw a blaster!” Cody yelled. “At my head!”

“I thought he was a droid!” Boil interjected.

Cody shook.

“That makes it so much worse! That’s not what blasters are for!”

Obi-Wan watched as Cody flinched from his own yelling. But he also wasn’t about to step in the middle of this, though Anakin looked like he might. Obi-Wan put a hand on his arm, catching him before he could butt-in. At the questioning look he got, he just gave a little shake of his head. Just let it happen, the look said.

Rex looked like he’d missed about three stops on this particular transport.

“What is happening?” he asked Cody, much calmer than the commander was.

But finally, Cody wasn’t yelling. But the way he was speaking now was so much worse and had Boil all but in tears again.

“He threw. A fully loaded and functioning blaster. At. My head. Because he thought I was a droid. I have stitches in my face where I have already had stitches once. My face hurts, my head hurts. I have a concussion, and I just want to go to sleep. For the next twenty-four hours, he is your problem. I don’t care what you do with him, but if he so much as sets foot within my general vicinity again until tomorrow morning, I. Will. Shoot him.”

Speech done and piece said, Cody turned on his heel as gracefully as he could manage and marched his way back into the fray of the 212th. Obi-Wan could see Helix waiting impatiently for his return, clearly unhappy with the commander expending that kind of energy for this. But no one would dare stop him. No brother nor Jedi was that stupid.

Obi-Wan altered the plan to speaking with Anakin as they marched. He was suddenly anxious to get under way and finish this campaign, if only so he could get the 212th back up to their ship and ensure Cody was locked away for a true nap for a good long while.

Boil trailed after Rex the whole rest of the day. The captain, for his part, did very little besides send withering, none too sympathetic looks at the man.

Obi-Wan had nearly expected to see more out of this. But then he figured that this was just for everyone’s safety. Personal retaliation would come later, likely once Cody had healed again and Boil had let his guard down. Obi-Wan tried not to smile at the thought. He really shouldn’t encourage this type of behavior in his men.

But sometimes, the law of siblings was the law of the land. And when your whole army was an army of brothers… You learn to go with the flow. There were worse things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
